Altered Fate
by SparkyKnight
Summary: In the middle of the Cell games, a strange apperance of a girl interuppts the fight, the strange thing is the girl is a super saiyan and fighting a female version of Cell that followed her!! Now with her along, strange things that the g-fighters never kne
1. Arrival of A Mysterious Saiyan

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ. I ONLY OWN THE NEW CHARATER AND MAYBE SOME OF THE   
OTHERS THAT I ADD FOR FUN, SO DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE. THIS STORY IS AN ALTERNATE   
UNIVERSE OF THE SERIS FROM THE CELL GAMES. IT TAKES JUST AS GOKU GAVE UP AND WAS ABOUT   
TO LET GOHAN FIGHT. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY PLESE. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST   
ATTEMPT AT A DBZ STORY, SO BE EASY ON ME PLEASE.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"I give up Cell. You win." Said Goku. Everyone stared at him, as he stood up looking at Cell, floating in the air.   
"Father?" wondered Gohan, as he wondered who he would choose to be the next to fight Cell. Cell just stared at Goku and looked around, smiling at the competition.  
  
"It seems that they had stopped fighting. I think that yellow haired guy is going to choose the next fighter." Said the announcer. Hercule suddenly felt sick.  
'That guy is going to chose me, I know it!!' thought Hercule wildly and worried.  
  
Goku flew up to where the others were, and they asked why Goku gave up. Just as Goku was about to tell Gohan that he was going to go. A sudden blast erupted. Everyone including Cell turned to the side and saw explosions.  
  
"Hey. What's that?" Yamcha asked aloud.  
"Don't know. But it's kinda strange. Can you sense the power levels?" asked Trunks.   
"Yes. It seems to be two strong energies. I can feel that they are very formidable." Said Piccolo.  
  
They continued to watch, and suddenly the explosions came closer and closer. Then, they knocked Cell out of the sky.  
"HEY!!!" he yelled.  
The two fighters were floating in the air. Everyone stared at the two of them for particular reasons. One of the fighters looked like a female version of Cell, and the other one was a female, but not any female, a super sayian female.   
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" yelled all the Z-fighters. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were especially surprised.  
  
"CREATION!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WORLD!!!" screamed the female super sayian.   
  
"Humph. Like you'll be any different than your pathetic bunch of fighters. C'mon!! So I had a little fun destroying this, killing those people. So what?" replied the one called Creation. The girl, now just looked very pissed off. Her power was starting to rise very fast.  
  
"And, killing your family was especially fun."   
  
"THAT'S IT!! DON'T YOU EVER!! EVER!! TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!! HE WAS THE GREATEST FIGHT OF ALL TIME AND HAD THE PURESET HEART I KNOW!! SO DOES MY MOM, AND TWO BROTHERS!!" yelled the girl.  
  
Creation just shrugged.  
"Yeah, and your boyfriend put up quite a fight. It seemed he almost won, but with the stupid emotions he had, BAM!!! GONE!!" laughed Creation. She was secretly powering up an attack, she was just talking to give her time to power up.  
  
The girl now had tears coming out of her eyes. Her face was facing the ground, her arms were straight and her fists were tight.  
  
"YOU." Started the girl," YOU MONSTER!! YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS JUST A GAME, ALL BECAUSE YOUR CREATOR HATED MY FATHER FOR DEFEATING HIM YEARS AGO, AND KILLING MY FRIENDS JUST TO LURE HIM OUT AND KILLING HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME." Yelled the girl," I'll never forget his face when he looked at me as he got killed. His face was still so kind, full of all the hope I ever had in him and my family. AND I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU CREATION!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AS YOU DESTROYED MY WORLD!!"  
  
She jumped up and then jetted towards the girl. Suddenly Creation laughed manically.  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THIS!!! BLACK GLAXIA SHOT!!!" a black power surrounded Creation, and then the attack sparked with power, and then it was blasted at the on coming girl.  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!!" yelled Goku, and everyone pressed themselves to the ground.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!?" shouted the announcer. He and Hercule and the others didn't duck to the ground and were blown away by the explosions and flew yet into another rock, and got squished by the big fat guy of Hercule's pupils.   
  
When the smoke had cleared, the two fighters were seen on the ground. The super sayian one, was on the ground unconscious.  
Cell was staring at his female counterpart, amazed at her power.  
  
"Feh. Fool, I told you it would be pointless to…hello what's this?" said Creation as she walked up the unconscious girl. A gold heart locket, was lying besides the girl. Creation picked it up and tried to open it.  
"Forget this. It's a waste of time and energy." Said Creation and she threw it upward. Trunks caught it and looked at it. It seemed to him, the locket gave out a special kind of energy.   
  
"Well, if that thing didn't want to try and open it, it wouldn't hurt if I tried, would it Gohan?" asked Trunks, looking at Gohan. Gohan looked at him and thought for a moment.  
"I guess not. I am a bit curious as what's in that thing." Replied Gohan grinning.  
"Yeah." Laughed Trunks and he was able to open the locket with ease. Trunks was surprised. He saw the picture and was surprised.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's got you staring?" asked Tien.  
"Look at this picture." Replied Trunks, handing Tien the locket. He looked at Trunks, and then took the locket. His eyes went wide and replied,  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THIS GIRL FROM!?" yelled Tien. Now all of the Z-fighters were staring at the two of them.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Krillen. Tien just gave him the locket and Krillen's eyes bulged out.  
"GEEZ!! Goku!! Gohan!! You should see this picture of you two!!" yelled Krillen.  
"What? We're in it?" said Goku coming over, Gohan on his heels. Krillen handed Goku the locket.  
"I look the same, it's just Gohan who's different." Said Goku. Goku showed the picture to Gohan and Gohan was surprised to see his older self in a picture. He then noticed the picture on the left side.  
"Hey Dad, whose that girl with Trunks in that picture. Goku looked and saw the girl had dark green hair, and had bright blue eyes. She looked to be a little younger than the Gohan in the picture.  
"I also noticed a little kid next to Gohan that looks like a mini you dad." Added Gohan.  
"Hey!! I guess he does. We better be watching the fight though," said Goku, giving the locket to Trunks. He pocketed it and turned his attention back to the fight.  
  
"Well, now what shall I do with you?" grinned Creation. She lifted the girl by the hair, and Creation lifting her tail. She was about to absorb the girl, when a blast came from out of no where.  
  
"OKAY!!!" yelled Creation," Who's the wise guy who threw that at me?"  
  
"Oy!! Green bean!!"   
  
"Eh!? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!?"  
  
It was Trunks who had thrown that energy at Creation. He also had the girl in his arms and was holding onto her tightly. All the Z-fighters were staring at Trunks like he was crazy. Especially Vegeta. Everyone couldn't believe that he did that.  
"What do you mean you thought you killed me?" asked Trunks, looking at Creation," I never even met you in my entire life."  
"Oh, I get it, you're a time traveler too, just like the little girl in your arms Mr. Savior."  
"WHAT!? You mean the both of you came from a different future?" yelled Trunks. Creation just shrugged and replied,  
"It's too complicated for your little mind to comprehend. But it doesn't make a difference, I'm going to kill you anyway for interfering with my mission." Grinned Creation. Trunks backed up a bit and flew off. (AN: TRUNKS WAS IN SUPER SAYIAN FORM, THE WHOLE TIME, THIS HAPPENED.)  
  
But just as Trunks started to fly off back towards the gang, Creation suddenly yelled, " See you later Trunks. HA!!"  
  
She fired a single beam from her hand. Trunks didn't see it coming, because he was already half way back to the gang.  
  
"TRUNKS LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" screamed Gohan desperately. Trunks turned around, and he saw the incoming beam. He just floated there and then he turned his back and held the girl tightly. The beam hit its mark. Trunks fell to the ground, but still trying hard to protect the girl.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Trunks, and he suddenly went out of super sayian and back to regular state, as he crashed into the ground. Suddenly the girl woke up and saw Trunks struggling to get up. She gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Don't worry. I got you away before that….monster could get you." Said Trunks, trying to talk, but it was hard with the wound he had.  
  
"Trunks."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks looked up and saw the girl crying. He was wondering why she was. He weakly lifted an arm and wiped the tears off with his hand.  
"Hey, don't cry, just defeat that monster." Replied Trunks. Creation now stood behind Trunks, looking very bored.  
  
"Nice save there Trunks. Now, just stay right there and let me finish you off."  
  
Creation powered up another attack and then she fired.  
"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THIS TRUNKS CREATION!!" screamed the girl. Suddenly a bright light covered her and when it was gone, the blast didn't hurt Trunks or the girl, because the girl had angel wings, and it covered the two of them from the blast. Trunks was staring at the girl as she stood up, looking at Trunks one more time and then staring at Creation.  
  
"You're going to regret destroying my world." Said the girl. The girl than floated up and started to charge up an attack.   
  
"No!! How could you attain that power!! I thought it died in you long ago!?" yelled Creation, looked scared, watching the girl power up her attack.  
  
"I…I won't let you charge long enough to kill me!! TAKE THIS!!!" screamed Creation, and she fired. Suddenly the beam that Creation had sent, it was cut off by another beam.  
  
"YOU!!"   
  
Trunks had fired a beam to cut off Creation's.  
  
  
  
"OMEGA STARFIRE CANNON!!!"   
  
  
"NO!!!!" screamed Creation. The blast had engulfed her and then another explosion.  
  
When the dust settled, Creation was gone and the girl stayed floating in the sky. Trunks weakly stood up and stared at the girl.  
  
"She's got a lot of fire power." Said Yamcha.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to make her mad." Laughed Krillen.   
  
The girl suddenly started to fall from the sky. As she did, light engulfed her again and her wings were still there, but she was out of super sayian mode. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Trunks caught her.  
He held her in his arms and flew to the others.  
They all crowded around Trunks and the mysterious girl. Gohan, Goku, Tien and Krillen stared at the girl.   
"She's the girl Trunk's is with in that picture." Said Goku.  
"I guess. But it's strange. She said THIS Trunks. Does that mean she's from a different time?" said Yamcha.  
  
'Or is she from somewhere other than a different time?' thought Piccolo   
  
Sometime later……………………..  
  
By now, Gohan was fighting Cell. So far it seems that Gohan was doing pretty good, but then he told Cell about his secret powers that he was afraid of unleashing. Cell just laughed at Gohan and then when android 16 was thrown in by Hercule, and told Gohan that it was okay to release his power, and it was not a bad thing. After that, Cell stomped on the head and that made Gohan release his powers. All the cell jrs and everyone fighting them, except for the girl, who was still unconscious.  
  
Suddenly something woke the girl up. She awoke with a start and then she saw the disasters that were happening around her.  
  
'Geez!! This guy is pathetic compared to Creation!! But I guess they haven't gotten there yet. Better help them. But first, a little senzu bean.' Thought the girl. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a little green bean.  
"It's a good thing I saved this one for emergencies." Said the girl out loud. She took the bean and ate it. Her energy was replenished and then she took flight. Everyone was still fighting, and weren't paying attention to what was going on with the strange girl that had appeared. She floated up and held her arms right out in front of her. A golden circle appeared and started to get larger. She then moved her hands above her head and the circle increased its growth rate. Then she cried out," HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!!"   
  
Then from the circle, beams appeared and destroyed all of the cell juniors. Everyone on the field stared at the girl who now came floating down. She stared at him and saw the senzu beans he had stolen. She grabbed them from the surprised Cell who was still staring at the girl, and her power.   
  
'Stupid green bean.' Thought the girl to herself. 'This guy is a weakling compared to Creation.'  
  
She went quickly over to the others and gave them the senzu beans.  
After everyone was restored, the first thing that came out of Trunk's mouth was,  
"Who ARE you?"   
The girl sighed sadly.  
"That, I cannot revel until later. But, you…" started the girl staring at Trunks. Her eyes began to water at the sight of the familiar face. She had a flashback at what had happened in her own time.  
  
FLASHBACK…………………………………………………  
  
  
Everything and everyone were killed and destroyed. Rubble was everyone, and there wasn't a living soul moving. Until there were signs of a battle going out near the end of the desolate buildings. Blasts that were emitting a terrible scream and terror to those to be caught in it. Near the horizon, a young boy with lavender hair was running and holding the hand of a young girl with dark green hair. Their families had been murdered mercilessly, and they were the only soul survivors left.   
  
"C'mon!! We have to get out of here!!" yelled the boy. They ran and hid in a ruined building.  
"We should be safe here for a while. Are you okay?"  
"I'm scared. I want my mom, dad, brothers, anybody. Trunks!! When will this end, I scared that you'll be the next one to go, and I don't want that to happen!!" cried the girl. The two teens were covered in dirt and bruises. Their clothes had some rips in them and they were out of breath. The young boy's blue eyes stared at the helpless girl crying for her family and friends. The boy felt sorry for her, but he went through the same thing. His friends and family had been killed also. So he knew what she was going through. The young man helped the girl stand up and held her and let her cry into his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry. No matter what, we have to get to that machine and save the past. If I'm not there, you'll have to go without Me." Said the young boy. The girl just cried harder.  
  
"That's just it!! I don't want to go alone!! I want to be with you!! I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me, if you go; who will I have to help me?"   
  
"I know you're stronger than that. Now promise me, no matter what, If I say go into that time machine, you'll go, promise?"   
  
"*sniff* o..okay. But will you be back?"   
  
"Sadly, I can only buy you time to go in. Here, keep this locket as a promise, that no matter in whatever time period you'll be in, I'll always be with you and I'll always love you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Soon, the building began to crumble and the two of them ran out. They ran to a huge building and managed to find the machine still in tack. The two of them managed to get the thing going and the boy pushed the into it and closed it up. The girl cried out the boy's name but the boy had already pushed the button to blast the ship off when he had shut the top. The girl pounded on the glass, trying to talk to him, but it was pointless. The glass had muffled the cries. Then the machine blasted off and a tunnel opened.  
  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" screamed the girl as she disappeared. The boy smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. Kasumi."   
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………….  
  
Everyone was wondering why the girl was suddenly crying and looking at Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"  
  
"He really is gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? But I'm right here."  
  
"Not you as in here, but you as in my well, lets say "past" is gone."  
  
"You mean a different me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two of them stared at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillien, Gohan and everyone else were getting bored and Tien cleared his throat. The girl and the boy moved away from each other and strangely blushed.   
  
'Why do I feel, as if I've known this girl before.' Thought Trunks wildly, trying to sort out the emotions that he was feeling right now. The girl just tried to calm down and lower the heat from her face.  
  
"Excuse me, but not that I find this scene most DISPLAYING," started Yamcha, staring at Trunks and the girl, who now went red again.  
  
'Drats!! I just calmed my face down too!! Stupid Yamcha!!' the girl yelled into her mind.  
  
'Thanks a lot Yamcha. I gotta remind myself to get you back for this.' Thought Trunks growling.  
  
"But don't we have bigger trouble to deal with though?" said Krillien pointing his thumb at Cell.  
  
"Oh yeah." Replied everyone else. The girl just sweat-dropped.  
  
The girl decided to try and help these people so she decided to go up against Cell. Cell was surprised but fought. It was a good show. Hercule and the others with him were just staring at her as she fought. They were still going over that it was a trick.  
  
After a while, the girl got bored of playing around, she did the Kamehameha wave and destroyed Cell. After the dust cleared Cell was no more. She flew back to the others.  
  
"You destroyed Cell with ONE blast!?" said Vegeta staring. The girl shrugged.  
"Hey, that guy was a weakling compared to Creation."   
"Dad, I'm sorry that I…" started Gohan apologizing. Goku stopped him there and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Gohan. I know that your true power will soon appear. It would just take some time."   
  
"Thanks dad. Now, I wanna see what Trunks and that strange girl are going to do." Grinned Gohan. Goku just laughed.  
  
The girl landed in front of Trunks and they just stared at each other.  
  
The girl out her hands on Trunk's cheeks and still stared at him.  
  
"You really are his other self."  
  
"You mean the one from your world? What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I still have nightmares, through out my life of when it happened."  
  
"Oh. This is your locket right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"…….Trunks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"………….."  
  
The girl was quiet when she said Trunk's name.   
  
She stared at him again and unconsciously leaned forward, as Trunk's eyes lowered and he leaned in.   
  
'Why am I doing this? Am I betraying him?' thought the girl as she looked at Trunk's sincere blue eyes.  
  
'Why do I feel a need to protect this strange girl from any harm and why do I feel as I'm suppose to be doing feels right?' thought Trunks.  
  
"This is interesting." Said Tien, sweating as he saw Trunks and the girl lean in closer.  
  
'Why in the world is Trunks doing!?' thought Vegeta wildly, staring at his son, about to kiss some strange girl.  
  
"Dad, is this what people call 'love'?" asked Gohan staring at Trunks and the girl. Goku laughed.  
  
"Yes it is son. Yes is." Gohan made a face and stuck out his tongue and then replied,  
  
"Yuck!! It looks to me all mush and kissing."   
  
Goku laughed hard.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, you'll soon now all about it when you're older."  
  
"What?" replied Gohan staring at his father, but soon gave up and stared at the scene playing before him. Since everyone was pre occupied, they didn't see sand blowing around behind them, and didn't the shadow form that was in the sand. It held its hand out and pointed one finger. Suddenly a beam shot out.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta sensed the beam and tried to warn everybody.  
  
"EVERYONE!! WATCH OUT!!! CELL'S BACK!!"  
  
That got everyone's attention until they heard two screams in unison.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" 


	2. End of A Terrible Battle

I finally got the time around to update this story. I know I forgot about Cell when I entered Creation.   
But this is NOT going to be a cliché about Mirai Trunks. It is almost going to be and a twist near future   
chapters. I hope you like the fic and please don't flame me, just read and review, but if you really wanna  
try and flame me, just do it through a suggestion please! Flames are very annoying and make people feel   
stupid all right!?  
  
  
One more thing. I decided to change the girl's name from Kasumi to Sakari.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"EVERYONE WATCH OUT!!! CELL IS BACK!!!" yelled Vegeta. But it was too late. A beam had shot out and hit its targets. Trunks and Sakari.  
  
The beam had gone right through them and they both fell down.  
  
"How could that of happen?" Goku wondered a loud. He got his answer. But not from the person he wanted to hear it from.  
  
"It's like this. Since little missy there killed us, we decided to join together and kill all of you." replied Cell as the smoke cleared.  
  
"What do you mean by 'us' and 'we'?" frowned Yamcha. Cell just laughed.  
  
"Haven't you simpletons figured it out yet!?" laughed Cell. Everyone stared. It was Cell's body, but Creation's voice.  
  
"You mean Cell and Creation fused together!?" shouted Tien.  
  
"Right three-eyed." replied Cell. Goku thought for a moment and then said,  
  
"Oh!! So your name now is Celeation!!" laughed Goku. Everyone, including Cell/Creation sweat-dropped and fell.  
  
"Goku!! At a crucial time like this, you make a joke!?" shouted Killen, with a popped vein and annoyed. Goku meekly smiled.  
  
"Besides, the name sounded like Acceleration!!" added Yamcha.  
  
"No, it was Cereal!!" said Tien.  
  
"But I thought..." wondered Gohan as he sweat-dropped. Then Cell/creation was swearing at the intellect of his/her opponents.  
  
"HEEEELLLLLOOO!!!" they shouted, getting everyone's attention. Cell/creation were steaming mad now and literally had steam coming from their ears.  
  
"Now let us fight!!" shouted Cell/Creation as they powered up. Everyone stared at the new amount of power that they possessed.  
  
  
  
'Where am I' wondered Sakari. She was floating around in a void of darkness.  
  
'What's going on? Where is everyone?'   
  
Suddenly, as if her wish was heard, a small hole appeared and then saw Gohan fighting Cell/Creation one on one. Vegeta was lying unconscious, and then she saw why. Trunks and her were dead.  
  
"I know what I must do to complete my mission." said Sakari frowning. She waited until, and then saw the movement when Cell/Creation did a kamehameha wave and Gohan countered with the same thing. Funny thing, he noticed Krillen holding onto android 18, but pushed the thought aside and then she murmured out several words, before closing her eyes and disappearing from the ominous void.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
  
Back to reality....  
  
Gohan was having trouble trying to beat Cell/creation. Cell/Creation managed to form a barrier that kept the Z-fighters out, no matter how many times they tried to get through.  
  
  
"GOHAN!!" yelled Goku, slamming into the shield once again, trying to get through.  
  
"It's all my fault" sighed Goku frusterated. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Piccolo.  
"It's not your fault Goku. You didn't know that those two would combine." replied Piccolo.  
  
"Hey!! What's going on with Sakari's body!!" shouted Krillien.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw something hazy leave Sakari's body and go through the barrier and then it surrounded Gohan's body and then entered.. Gohan's eyes' looked surprised and then suddenly once thing was in, Gohan felt a serge of energy and then gave it everything he got back to Cell/Creation.  
(AN: If any of you out there reading this are thinking about being perverts, then GET YOUR DAMN MIND OUTTA DA GUTTER!!!)  
  
  
Gohan suddenly felt a rush a power, and deciding where it came from later, and then he shouted and then Cell/creation was no more. Gohan powered down and then was back to his regular self. The barrier was gone and everyone excluding Vegeta, Trunks and Sakari, ran and were happy for Gohan.   
  
"You did it son. I sorry, I made you go through that." apologized Goku. Gohan weakly stood up and shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault dad, besides, if it wasn't for you, I NEVER would have gotten that power." replied Gohan. Then he fainted and Goku caught him. He looked over to the others and they nodded. Krillen carried 18, Yamcha carried Trunks, Vegeta got up and picked up Sakari.  
  
They headed for Kami's look out, or Dende's look out now. When they landed, Dende had all the dragonballs already.  
  
"You guys summon the eternal dragon, while I take care of Gohan." said Dende smiling. He held his hands over Gohan, and a golden glow emitted from his hands. He healed Gohan and then he woke up.  
  
"Dende? We're back at the tower?" asked Gohan. Dende nodded happily.  
  
"Thanks Dende." replied Tien and then they summoned the dragon and their first wish was everyone that was killed by Cell be brought back to life.   
  
Trunks woke up with a start.   
  
"Wha? Where am I? what happened?" he asked.   
"Alright Trunks is back." shouted Gohan. Trunks looked confused and then looked at Sakari. She was still a pale white.  
  
"Su..Sakari!!!" shouted Trunks, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Why wasn't she reborn?" Krillen asked the Dragon.  
  
"She was already dead when she was here and if I returned her, she would just die again." replied the dragon.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" shouted all the Z-fighters, especially Trunks.  
  
"What is your 2nd wish?"  
  
"Can you wish android 17 back?" asked Krillen.  
  
"It can not be done."  
  
"Then can you at least take out the bomb out of 18?" The dragon's eyes glowed red and then faded back.  
  
"It has been done."  
  
Behind the pillar, 18 patted her stomach questionably.  
  
"Why would you want to wish that guy back?" asked Yamcha, once the dragon was gone. Suddenly the reason hit Gohan's head.  
  
"Krillien!! You have a crush on Android 18!?" he shouted.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" shouted Krillen embarassed.  
  
"Hey!! 17 is my brother!!" shouted 18 from behind the pillar, then she mummbled something about thinking Krillen was different then she flew off.  
  
"Sakari? What's happening to your body?" Trunks said aloud. Everyone turned and looked at Trunks and Sakari. Suddenly the body glittered away, and the hazy thing left Gohan. It went into a form and stood floating in front of everyone. They gasped.  
  
"Sakari!!??"  
  
"What did the dragon mean when you were already dead to begin with?" asked Trunks.   
  
"It was when I was following Creation. There was a malfunction in the time machine and so it sprung a leak, and I died instatnly, because you die instatnly if you don't have protection in the time stream." replied Sakari.  
  
"But how are you alive." asked Goku.  
  
"You see, my spirit wanted so much to get back at Creation for killing my family and friends. So I managed to sustain my life a little longer, ONLY for that purpose. So you see, once that was done, I went back to being dead." replied Sakari. "I must go, I don't have much time, but I will give you some news."  
  
"Gohan, Goku, you have a surprise waiting for you at home, Yamcha take care of yourself really well, Dende, try your hardest being the Kami, Piccolo, remember to visit Gohan, Vegeta don't let your pride block your eyes." said Sakari. Goku and Gohan looked confused at what she meant about the surprise. Then Sakari floated down and right in front of Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, look at me please?" asked Sakari with tears in her eyes. Trunks looked up with tears of his own. He reached out and was able to wipe the tears off of her face. Then Sakari leaned forward and kissed Trunks. He was surprised, then Sakari ended it and then she stepped back sadly.  
  
"Trunks, you will return when a sad fate meets you back at home, and I will return, in both from this world." replied Sakari. She started to shimmer and then she said one more thing.  
  
"Trunks, one more thing, I was never able to tell you. I love you. Good-bye."  
  
Just before she shimmered away complety, Trunks shouted back to Sakari, "SAKARI!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!"  
  
"Thank you Trunks." replied Sakari happily and then faded from the sight. Trunks still had tears running down his face, but wiped them away.  
  
"I'll see you soon, SaKari." added Trunks smiling. He then noticed something glimmering where Sakari had stood. He walked over and opened it. It was the locket that he had found when Goku was fighting Cell. Then everyone flew home. Goku and Gohan were greeted with a happy Chi Chi and Goku fainted because her wife was pregnat again with twins, while Gohan sweat-dropped and the Ox King laughed. Yamach told Trunks about Vegeta fighting for him and then they headed for their own way. Three days later, Mirai Trunks left for the future, giving everyone one last good-bye, and once he got home he destroyed the androids and Cell. The city was rebuilding peacefully and then Trunks was happy with his mother.  
***********************************************************************************  
End of Chapter 2!! The next parts are going to be when Gohan go to high school, and the other world tornament, will happen, but with a replace instead of Goku, it will be Sakari and once that's done, you'll see later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to R and R!! 


End file.
